<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lieutenant and The Captain by hospicewriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686513">The Lieutenant and The Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospicewriting/pseuds/hospicewriting'>hospicewriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Journey, Moving On, Other, Swordfighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospicewriting/pseuds/hospicewriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate path from Toadcatcher. Sasha and the rest of the Toad troupe go on a journey to rescue Grime from General Yunan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boonchuy &amp; Sasha Waybright &amp; Marcy Wu, Grime (Disney: Amphibia) &amp; Sasha Waybright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lieutenant and The Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The beginning basically goes along the Path of Toadcatcher but some minor differences</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“C’mon Grime she’s almost on us,” Sasha yelled as she dodged tree branches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Why couldn’t we have just taken an easier path.”Grime huffed as he kept getting struck in the face by the branches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wouldn’t be hard if you just trained once in a while instead of hogging my phone all day watching that damn show,” she said swiftly vaulting over a log.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well it's not my fault you humans make such entertaining shows,” he told her, crawling over the log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but with everything that happened at the tower I would have hoped you prepared more since you became a wanted man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you Lieutenant? “Why have you been training so hard? Ever since we set up shop here you've been training all day and all night. How many times did we find you passed out on your obstacle course, How many times did we have to patch up your cuts or scrapes, and how many times did we have to force you to eat because you would forget to or just refuse too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ You’re pushing yourself too far all because you lost that duel against your friend, now you're trying to distract yourself with all this training of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Grime you don’t know anything about what's going on with me,” Sasha said, picking up her speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha, wait,” Grime yelled, grabbing the girl and stopping her from walking off the cliff and down into the deep canyon below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Grime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It’s nothing Lieutenant but it looks like we’re cornered now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Fine then we make a final stand against her here,” she said drawing her sword</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ No you can still go find a way back to your world, I'm the one she wants so leave me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ NO! Look you’re right I’ve been pushing myself too hard since the duel but not for without reason. I’m doing it because I failed once already trying to protect the ones I care about and right now I don’t want to lose another one okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-I’m touched Sasha that you’re doing this to protect me but right now I have to do this to protect the one I care about,” Grime said as he quickly disarmed the girl and lifted her up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ GRIME! What are you doing, let me go? We can take her on together; she's nothing when we work together.” Sasha yelled trying her best to break out of the toad's iron grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Sasha but this is the only way you’ll listen to me. I know you’re strong enough to survive this so go find your friends and go back to your world you don’t belong here.” Grime told her, throwing her off the cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GRIME!” She yelled as she saw General Yunan sneak up from behind and slash into his back with her blades. She didn’t have time to question whether Grime was alive or not before her body hit the cold water below. The force of the impact was greater than anything she was expecting, knocking the air out of her as she began to sink. She had to get out of the water quickly but trying to move her arms yielded nothing and along with her legs, her body just wouldn’t listen to her. She just kept sinking deeper and deeper into the water. This is usually when people start to think back on their life when they’re on death's door she guessed it was her time to think. She had an average life, a good home, parents who loved her and pushed her to be the best she could be but the moment she started to make her own decisions was when it went downhill. She had barely started to live her life but she felt like she already made a ton of bad decisions in such a short amount of time but she did make some good decisions in that time as well such as befriending Anne. It was back in kindergarten and her family had just moved so she was the new girl in class and she was terrified with everyone’s attention on her. The teacher had assigned her a seat right next to Anne and she won’t forget the first thing Anne ever said to her “I like your hair clip.” just those simple words made Sasha feel welcomed and warm inside. From that point on Anne and her became best friends playing on the playground together putting their sleeping mats next to each other for nap time. They did everything together, basically, they were inseparable from each other for most of their time in elementary but in their last year of elementary, that’s when Marcy came into the picture. If she was honest with herself she didn’t treat Marcy too kindly at first. She thought of her as some weird clumsy girl at first but if it weren't for Anne she would have never befriended her but the more they hung out together the more of a connection they built. She could see that Marcy was a very lonely person; her parents worked a lot of the time so she didn’t have anyone be there for her, maybe Anne and she were her first real friends, maybe the first two stable people in her life. “I hope you’re okay out here Marcy I really should have asked Anne if she had seen you.” she thought as she sunk further down. She should have done a lot of things differently like listened to Anne back at that tower then maybe they would have been able to work together to find Marcy but she had let her pride get in her way. She had failed to understand Anne and now she had failed to protect her friend; she really was a failure, maybe she would be better off dead and no Grime to stop her this time. “At least I can’t fail anyone else dead. I’m sorry Anne, Marcy, and Grime I guess I really did mess up.” She thought as she felt herself start to blackout.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should have warned Captain Grime someone was looking for him instead of finishing those cheesy flies,” Braddock said heading back to base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ No way Sasha told us she wanted to talk to Grime alone plus that lady already served us. Be pretty rude not to eat what's been served.” Percy told her as he followed behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know that Newt seemed pretty determined to find Grime. What if she heard us say where they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Really Braddock you saw her leave doing that cartwheel for some reason. She probably moved on to the next town. Now let’s hurry up. I'm sure Grime started the next episode of Suspension Island without us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess you’re…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GRIME!” A voice yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that?” Braddock asked as she stopped walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, it sounded like Sasha,” Percy answered as he looked around but saw no sign of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ STOP!” The voice yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounded like it came from the river. C’mon Percy.” Braddock said, grabbing Percy and rushing towards the river.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Braddock look,” Percy said pointing to the top of the cliffside. The two had just made it just in time to see Grime throw Sasha off the cliff and watch as the newt they saw earlier slash him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap Crap what do we do Braddock?” Percy asked as he started to sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta save Sasha. You heard the sound when she hit the water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ But what about Captain Grime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Percy, it's too late for him. Right now Sasha needs us. Remember she’s not like us she’s a human they can’t breathe underwater. Now C’mon we gotta search for her.” Braddock said diving into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’m sorry Captain,” Percy said following Braddocks lead and diving headfirst into the water in search of Sasha. The two searched the river frantically looking for their fallen commander and friend. They knew they didn’t have long if what they saw on Suspicious Island was to be believed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any sign of her Percy?” Braddock asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Not I got nothing Braddock,” Percy answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ What if the river current took her further down. She would be lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Wait, I think I have something,” Percy said diving back down into the water. A few moments passed as Braddock waited for Percy to emerge from the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got her!” Percy yelled as he burst from the water and swam for land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Good job Percy,” Braddock yelled as she swam to shore next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not breathing Braddock.” Percy said as he shook Sasha’s unconscious body “What do we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Her body is completely different from ours so we might hurt her if we try anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I have an idea,” Percy said lifting Sasha’s up by her feet and giving her a smack on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy what are you doing? She's just gonna get worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait one more hit,” Percy said slapping Sasha back on more time getting the result he was wanted. They watched as Sasha coughed up a large amount of the water that was in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you learn that Percy?” Braddock asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another episode of Suspicious island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it looks like it worked she seems to be breathing again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she said that show was dumb”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah but I don’t think she’s out of the woods yet. Let’s get back to base.”Braddock said, picking up Sasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Right behind you,” Percy said taking one last look at the cliff before following behind Braddock.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sasha awakened in a dark room by herself was it hell was this her punishment for eternity to be alone but that thought quickly left when she heard the familiar sounds of Percy’s horn blowing and Braddocks laugh. She’s not dead but was it all a dream was Grime still with her. She tried standing up but the pain was too much for her to bear. No, not a dream she really did get through down a cliff but how is she alive the fall and the drowning should have been her end.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Percy.” She weakly called out. She had just now noticed how dry her mouth was. She felt around her bed until a familiar feeling was at her hand. Picking up her phone she switched on the flashlight illuminating the room. Scanning the room with the light she saw the door and that one of them had left her a canteen hopefully full of water. Grabbing the canteen and uncapping it she chugged down whatever liquid was in it but it wasn’t enough to quench her thirst although it did give her the strength to call out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PERCY!” She yelled hoping to get his attention. It went quiet for a moment as she heard footsteps shuffle about and finally she saw the door slam open as Braddock and Percy came through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain! You’re awake” They both exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water,” Sasha told them holding out her canteen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away,” Percy said grabbing her canteen and returning with it shortly. He proceeded to do this for 5 more times until finally, Sasha had enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Thank you,” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It’s nothing Captain, it's just nice to see you up again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I alive,” Sasha asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Percy and I were on our way to warn you about that newt that was after Grime when we saw everything go down. I made the decision to help you before we tried to help Grime. You were in bad condition Captain if it wasn’t for Percy you would be dead” Braddock answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Thank you Percy for saving my life.” She said turning to look at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It was nothing Captain.” Percy blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ So how long was I out?” Sasha asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ About two days,” Braddock answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TWO DAYS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Captain we were scared that you weren't gonna wake up but we’re glad that you proved us wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay final question, what about Grime? Is he alive?” Sasha asked, already knowing the answer. The two toads nervously looked at each other before Braddock finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we have good news and bad news about Grime which do you wanna hear first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Grime is alive in custody but alive,” Braddock told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s alive oh thank god he’s alive,” Sasha said feeling her heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ But they’re transporting him to The Pits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Pits, what are The Pits?” Sasha asked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will try and add a new chapter when I can but it won't be too frequent at the moment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>